Sci-Ryan fetches Megan
This is how Sci-Ryan fetches Megan goes in Twivine Sparkle's Cutie Mark Quest. Megan's world, Megan and her horse saw a shooting star in the sky Megan Williams: Wow! A shooting star. Horse: whinning in his Sci-Rybat form spins on the top of Megan's roof and flies into a well Megan Williams: What was that? runs to a well and starts looking Sci-Ryan then she turns the handle lifting the bucket Megan Williams: Whatever it is, it sure is heavy. manage to pull the bucket to the top Sci-Ryan: Thank you. I know how Rainbow Dash's G1 counterpart Firefly feels. Megan Williams: Are you a vampire fruit bat? Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan's friend Twilight did a spell on me. In this form, I can fly. That flight made me all wet. laughs as he shakes himself dry. Sci-Ryan sniffs the Apple's sent and looks at the apple Sci-Ryan: Well, Megan. All this flying has... made me... hungry. Megan Williams: What's wrong with you? Sci-Ryan: One of those bat habits. grabs the apple and eats it like Flutterbat did Timothy (Non-ghost engine version):COMM Tim to Sci-Ryan. Come in, Sci-Ryan. Over. Sci-Ryan: out his communication device I'm here, Timothy. You got something to say? Over. Timothy: Have you found someone? Over. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Timothy. Her name is Megan Williams. The one who beaten Tirek at Midnight Castle. Over. Timothy: Ok. I'll see her in person when you fetch her. Over. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Timothy. Over and out. Megan Williams: Who are you? Sci-Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. Megan Williams: Megan and this is my pony TJ. Sci-Ryan: I know. I am here to get you to our friends. Megan Williams: Ok. What's happening? Did our Tirek come back seeking revenge? Sci-Ryan: No. The Tirek from another world is working for Ryvine and his sister Twivine. looks at the mountain Sci-Ryan: Ok. That hill looks high enough. smiles Sci-Ryan: You do know how to help others. Right? Megan Williams: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I'll hold your hand.Megan's hand I'll take you to my friends. You're strong. nods Sci-Ryan: You can fight and fly. Megan Williams: I know I can ride. Not fly. Sci-Ryan: Oh. My friends will love you. jumps off a cliff with Megan but can fly Megan Williams: I hope they will! Sci-Ryan: Good for you, Megan. song Dancing on Air starts playing Sci-Ryan: They'll be dancing on air when they meet you~ Dancing on air with glee~ Megan Williams: I doubt they'll be celebrating~ When they see, it's only me~ Sci-Ryan: They'll do cartwheels in air when they meet you~ does a loop-de-loop Their hopes will start to rise~ Megan Williams: From what they're anticipating, they're in for a big surprise~ Sci-Ryan: They'll be floating, lighter then a cloud~ Megan Williams: They'll be floating, laughing right out loud~ Sci-Ryan: The sight of you will send spirits flying~ Megan Williams: One of two may burst out crying~ land on a cloud with Megan Sci-Ryan: Why can't you believe? You're going to be great. Megan Williams: But, Sci-Ryan... Sci-Ryan: Trust me! Megan, you're a dream come ture~ That my friends will think so too~ You're the answer to our every prayer~ Megan Williams: Time will tell if I come through, but just imagine if I do...~ Sci-Ryan: They'll be dancing~ Megan Williams: Prancing~ Sci-Ryan and Megan Williams: Dancing on air!~ Ryan waits for Sci-Ryan 12th Doctor: What's taking Sci-Ryan so long, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Doctor. Look! lands on the ground with Megan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes